


Jake Peralta Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Jake Peralta imagines, prompts and oneshots
Relationships: Jake Peralta / Reader, Jake Peralta / You, Jake Peralta x Reader, Jake Peralta x You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Jake Peralta Imagines

Tailing the suspect had taken much longer than you’d thought. You needed to know the location of the gang's meeting place and you’d only managed to find one suspect. With the rest of the team occupying the Vulture and the Captain’s insistence that you take Rosa and Jake to help you.

The suspect had stopped for two burritos, a dirty magazine and several liters of mayonnaise. “Ok this guy is just weird.” Rosa said over the coms. You can Jake waited for the suspect to move on, ordering coffee a little way up the street where the suspect stopped again. “Hey, you have no idea what he’s doing with that much mayonesa!” Jake said quickly.  
“I’m scared that if I look in your fridge that it’d just be filled with mayo.” You muttered quietly.  
“He’s on the move.” Rosa said quickly. You and Jake walked together chatting, trying to look as ordinary as possible.

“If anything Jake would have a fridge full of pudding.” Rosa added.  
“Or orangeade. I bet it’s just all oranges!”  
“Hey! Ok I will have you know I am an adult that adults for reals and I have proper adult food.”  
“Lunchables?” Rosa asked.  
“They’re delicious and if any of you tell Charles..!” Jake pulled you down as he ducked behind the bins as the suspect glanced behind him. “I really think he knows we’re following him.”  
“What! No, no, no, no. He doesn’t know that we’re following him!”  
“You two are following me?” The suspect shouted as he wielded a gun.  
“Hey there handsome, we were just wondering where you work out.” Jake asked, shrugging as he tried to sound convincing and failed. Rosa rushed out and disarmed him. “What? He’s eye candy. Just deal with it.”  
“Ok. But just so you know we now have to get him to talk and before the vulture takes over the case.” You pointed out. You and Jake glanced at Rosa who picked the suspect up by the front of his shirt and shouted at them. “Scratch that. I think we’ll be fine.”


End file.
